1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coreless board for a semiconductor package, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent development of electronic industries, a demand for multi-functional and light and small electronic components has been rapidly increased. Therefore, there is a need to increase a wiring density of a printed circuit board on which the electronic components are mounted and reduce a thickness thereof.
In particular, in order to cope with the thinness of the printed circuit board, a coreless substrate with the reduced thickness and s signal processing time by removing a core substrate has been spotlighted. In case of the coreless board, since the core substrate is removed, a carrier member serving as a support during a manufacturing process is required. Buildup layers including circuit layers and insulating layers are formed on both surfaces of the carrier member by a general method of manufacturing a board and the carrier member is then removed to separate upper and lower substrates from each other, such that the coreless board is completed.